toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Corona Emperor
The Corona Emperor (コロナ天皇 Korona Ten'nō) also known as Ultimate Emperor (究極天皇 Kyūkyoku Ten'nō) is a very powerful and legendary species of dragon-like creature that lives in the Gourmet World, they are considered one of the most powerful species of the world, this is proven correct as they are classified as one of the Eight Kings since one of its ancestors is said to have ruled the entire world thousands of years ago. It rules over the Area 6 in the Gourmet World. Anatomy The Corona Emperor is a demonic-looking beast that will destroy all that dare cause harm to its territory. This gigantic beast has a very intimidating appearance. The fur of this creature is orange, resembling that of a evening sunset. True to its draconic race, the Corona Emperor represents that of a dragon as it has two sets of horns; one set is ivory-colored horns that are curved slightly while the second set is ebony=colored and is slicked back, pointed towards the beast's back.. It also has ivory-colored claws on both its hands and feet. As mentioned before, Corona Emperor is very large, gigantic being the word to describe it. With a body length of 10,000 meters which is nearly 32,808 feet, a height of 9,000 meters or around 29,597.2 feet and an powerful titanic body that weights 3,000,000 tons, this creature is one that should not be taken lightly. Behavior Like all the Eight Kings, the Corona Emperor has a keen awareness and can detect even the slightest change on the planet, and it also helps to preserve the natural balance of the domain it rules over. The species itself is shown as a very ferocious and intimidating beast, it also appears to be very territorial and agressive as it can attacks anything that enter its territory. Powers & Abilities As one of the Eight Kings the Corona Emperor is known as one of the most powerful creatures in the world and one of its ancestors ruled the entire world thousands of years ago. Aside from its excessive strength, the Corona Emperor has an immense defense as it can resist the most powerful and lethal impacts and survive due to its resistant bones and structure, such body can resist the impact of a meteor and remain intact. Also it can be noted the Corona Emperor has an incredible aura as just its footprint had made an entire land lose its plants due to its immense strength, and that was thousands of years ago what means plants won't grown there anymore and it also means the beast was possibly angry when it walked over there. As a side note, the Corona Emperor once killed an entire species just by walking over its habitat. Their current descendants rule over the entire Area 6 to this date. Aside from its strength and defense, one of the things that truly makes the Corona Emperor one of the Eight Kings is his "sensitivity" to nature, much like how small animals can sense predatory threats, changes in the weather, or imminent natural disasters. This allows it to sense even tiny occurrence across the planet which may prove important to its survival, but to a far greater extent than even the most keen animals. Even non-natural crises and events can be detected or anticipated by the Corona Emperor, especially the collision between powerful enemies in far off distances, this awareness had let the Beast survive countless mass-extinction events which otherwise would have killed even it. Pyrokinesis Osteokinesis History Trivia *The pic of the creature is based off the generic Great Wyrm from the Disgaea Series. *This is the first Fanon Eight King to be made on the wikia. *Flare is a energy realeased from the sun's surface that passes through the sun's Corona. Category:DamonDraco Category:Beast Category:Beasts Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Dragon Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Eight Kings Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Area 6 Category:Eight Kings (Damon) Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 6000+